The Nekhronns
The Nekhronns by Joseph Gilbert Thompson and Carl Edward Thompson. Nekhronn is derived from the Olympian/Tauron νεκρός (nekrós), "dead" and Chronos meaning time,history or season.The word Nekrhonn is also from ancient Tauron Mythology-as a place where dead warriors,fight eternal battles in Tartarus.In otherwords the Nekhronn are equilalant to zombie like warriors,who keep on fighting after dying and having resuurected. Nekhronn are a mysterious theocratic military alliance of android-like race that have lain dormant and largely unknown by the other races of the universe for sixty million years, and are reemerging in their distant future, as race of conquerors traveling across space toward their ultimate goal, where death has no meaning. They are a dark army of cultists that will convert or kill every last humanoid life in the universe they see as not initiated into the Nekhronn Order. They long for revenge against the other inhabitants of the Universe, for allowing their civilization to almost die out and now wish to the dominate the Universe. The Nekronn believe themselves just and good, at least according their religious beliefs, however, with their frightening appearance, immense power, and, most importantly, their sinister motive became the signature villains for many other species in the known multiverse.The Nekhronn are portrayed as having encountered and assimilated thousands of species and billions to trillions of individual life-forms throughout the galaxy. The method of assimilating individual life-forms into the collective has been represented differently over time, only consistent in that infant and fetal humanoids have been grown in an accelerated state and surgically receive implants connected directly into the brain, as well as ocular devices, tool-enhanced limbs, armor, and other prosthetics. The Nekhronn Collective Also referred to as the "hive mind" or "collective consciousness", this is the term used to describe the group consciousness of the The Nekhronn civilization. Each The Nekhronn individual, or drone, is linked to the collective by a sophisticated subspace network that ensures each member is given constant supervision and guidance. The collective is broadcast over a subspace domain similar to that utilized by the transporter. B The Nekhronn part of the collective offers significant biomedical advantages to the individual drones. The mental energy of the group consciousness can help an injured or damaged drone heal or regenerate damaged body parts or technology. This is instrumental in the The Nekhronn ability to adapt with great speed to defensive tactics used against them. Nekhronn are allowed them special abilities such as increased intelligence, speed, strength and the ability to regenerate, by way of their melding various other technologies, such as the Galaxians .came to power after the extinction of an even more ancient race, known to them as the Precursors, and formed a galaxy wide empire more than 100,000 years before the events of The Great Wakening. The Nekhronn identifying themselves as the Nekhronn, the alien androids claimed to have discovered the secret of traversing matter. The Nekhronn have the ability to change matter with some sort of teleportation /transmutation technology, and the ability to heal any physical injury. They proved to have the ability to re-create an exact likeness of an object or person. A power they could exercise only after the original object had been destroyed or after the original person had been killed. The Nekronn process alters the replicates at the sub-atomic level and subtly alters their genetic code, by way of Nekronn nanotechnology. It is this alteration of DNA that leaves them vulnerable to detection. The Nekronn Warriors, owing to their cybernetic enhancements, all Nekronn are far stronger than humans to varying degrees (depending on the species the drone came from). However, they never run to their destination, and hence most species can outpace them. Nekronn drones are resistant to blaser fire, being completely immune to the stun setting. In addition, all Nekronn drones possess personal shielding which collectively adapts to blaster fire. Nanoprobes are microscopic machines that inhabit a Nekhronn's body, bloodstream, and many cybernetic implants. The probes perform the function of maintaining the Nekronn cybernetic systems, as well as repairing damage to the organic parts of a Nekronn. They generate new technology inside a Nekronn when needed as well as protecting them from many forms of disease and virus. Also referred to as the "Nekronn hive mind" or "collective consciousness", this is the term used to describe the group consciousness of the Nekronn civilization. Each the Nekronn individual, or drone, is linked to the collective by a sophisticated subspace network that ensures each member is given constant supervision and guidance. The collective is broadcast over a subspace domain similar to that utilized by the transporter. Being part of the collective offers significant biomedical advantages to the individual drones. The mental energy of the group consciousness can help an injured or damaged drone heal or regenerate damaged body parts or technology. This is instrumental in the Nekronn ability to adapt with great speed to defensive tactics used against them. General Information Since the Nekronn are in part technology themselves, they are perhaps the most technologically advanced race known. It is their nature to improve themselves by locating and assimilating technology which is highly advanced, and will augment their own capabilities. It is important to note that the Nekronn do not assimilate technology or species which they consider inferior, opting to destroy or ignore that which they consider to be lesser species. In face-to-face encounters with other species, the Nekronn the will generally ignore individuals unless they pose a threat to the collective. Control Interface Much like other races of the galaxy, the Nekronn utilize tactile computer control interfaces in conjunction with their neural link to the collective. These user operated panels permit a drone to input data into the central computer or other the Nekronn systems of the Nekronn vessel. A control interface such as those found on the Nekronn vessels generally permits the display of feedback information or to show the results of an inputted command sequence. These control interfaces vary in function, based on the technological capabilities and system needs which the individual interface terminal is applied to. These terminals are capable of a wide variety of output, including; vocal, visual and sensor-based commands from the collective. Access terminal a small port located in the Nekronn alcove which individual drones can attach themselves to. These terminals serve a wide variety of functions, such as; serving as a direct link to the collective; Absorption of power; Regeneration of damaged components; Access to library databank information. These alcoves and access terminals also serve as the functional duty stations for the Nekronn drones that are located aboard the Nekronn spacecraft. Alcove a port located in the Nekronn vessel to which individual drones can attach themselves. These terminals serve a wide variety of functions, such as serving as a direct link to the collective, absorption of power, regeneration of damaged components, access to library databank information. These alcoves contain access terminals and serve as the functional duty stations for the Nekronn drones that are located aboard the Nekronn spacecraft. Autonomous Regeneration Sequencers Technological devices utilized to regenerate damaged or removed components of the Nekronn technology. .the Nekronn Alphanumerics the Nekhronn equivalent of a "written" language. All information within the collective is transmitted and stored in this alphanumeric sequencing. Data-Link a component used in monitoring and storing information on individual drones of the Nekronn collective. (Drone the standard .the Nekronn unit. Each drone is cybernetically enhanced and biologically modified during initial assimilation, granting them several advantages over ordinary biological beings. For example, the typical the Nekronn drone has superior physical strength and intelligence, the ability to survive the vacuum of space without protective gear and various other enhancements. Each .the Nekronn drone is linked to the collective via .the Nekronn neural-transceiver technology. The following is a list of the standard technological components that .the Nekronn drones are equipped with during assimilation. There are other various technological components which .the Nekronn drones may possess as each drone is equipped with components required for a specific work task assigned to them. Access terminal a small port located in a .the Nekronn .the Nekhronn alcove which individual drones can attach themselves to. These terminals serve a wide variety of functions, such as; serving as a direct link to the collective; Absorption of power; Regeneration of damaged components; Access to library databank information. These alcoves and access terminals also serve as the functional duty stations for the Nekronn drones that are located aboard the Nekronn spacecraft. Designator Interface Circuit a small circuit located on the exterior of drones. This circuit contains information on the drone’s numerical designation as well as information it has accumulated since last connected with the collective. Removal of this circuit activates a self-destruct program that completely vaporizes the drone Personal shield an energy emitting device used to shield against defensive energy weapons. These shields cannot repel energy discharges of a frequency not previously encountered, but can quickly adapt once the attacking frequency has been analyzed. Disruptor An energy weapon that can be implanted in the Nekronn drone and used for offensive or defensive combat situations. Eyepiece an enhanced visual receptor implanted directly into the optical centers of the drone. These eyepieces are capable of granting a drone the ability to see far more than an organic eye. These optical enhancements possess a wide variety of functions, including the ability to analyze complex three dimensional shapes and focus on objects to the microscopic level. Injection Tubules Two claw like extensions implanted in the arm or hand of a drone. These tubules are capable of penetrating any known alloy or energy field. These tubules are used to inject nanoprobes to assimilate the cells by reprogramming the DNA sequnce. This is the first stage of the assimilation process. They can also be used to penetrate and take control of computer systems. Limb Exoskeleton The protective cybernetic implant of the Nekronn drone covering part of the arm and hand. These exoskeletons can protect a drone from shocks with direct contact with energy fields of at least five million gigawatts of power. Microcircuit fibers Part of the internal biological changes made to a being during the assimilation process. While a link to the collective is active, these fibers alter the DNA and make it impossible to disconnect implants from the drone. Neuro-processor A memory circuit implanted into a drone which contains all instructions the drone has received from the collective Neuro-transceiver A small transmitting device implanted into the spinal column which serves as the connection of a drone to the collective Organelles Tiny devices implanted directly into the bone marrow of drones. These organelles have the ability to regenerate removed Borg components Maturation Chamber Biomedical chamber utilized in the rapid maturation of infant specimens of an assimilated world. Infants are placed in these chambers for 17 cycles until matured. The Nekronn do not procreate in the same manner as other species do, instead they place infants in these chambers and begin the assimilation process immediately. The maturation chamber is capable of generating an adult Borg drone within a matter of hours from a single strand of DNA Vinculum Device located at the heart of every the Nekronn vessel. The vinculum is the central point to which the Nekronn drones are locally tied to the collective. The vinculum serves to purge individual thoughts from the multitudes of drones aboard the Nekronn vessels and harmonize them into the single group mind of the collective. This device, in essence, brings order to the chaos of individual thoughts. Distribution Node Part of the technology of the information distribution system on Borg .the Nekronn vessels. The Nekronn Queen The personification of the collective mind, this individual proclaimed to control the .the Nekronn. This claim remains subject to speculation, as the .the Nekronn collective appears completely unaffected by her death aboard the Enterprise-E. The following is a list of .the Nekronn ship defensive and offensive mechanisms. Cutting Laser an effective energy beam utilized for slicing segments of a starship for examination. Tractor Beam An energy beam used to seize another ship. .the Nekhronn tractor beams also possess the ability to drain power from the protective shields of another vessel. Disruptor’s Primary offensive weapons system utilized by the .the Nekronn. Nekronn disruptors are far more powerful than any other known blaster or disruptor technology. Multikinetic Neutronic Mine .the Nekhronn A Borg weapon of mass destruction. These mines are similar to quantum torpedo technology, yet are far more destructive. The average mine has an explosive yield of five million isotons. Torpedo Primary offensive weapons system utilized by the Nekhronn Collective. The Nekronn torpedoes are similar to standard photon or quantum torpedoes, but are far more destructive. Resonance Signal Homing signal transmitted by .the Nekronn to locate lost drones or vessels. The following is a list of .the Nekhronn ship navigational mechanisms. Warp Drive is the standard method of faster than light travel utilized by the Nekronn is capable of sustaining warp speeds in excess of warp factor 9.99 for an indefinite amount of time. Temporal Stargate jump points the fastest means of travel for .the Nekronn, often simplified as "transwarp". Artificially created "tunnels" through space, these conduits allow the Nekronn to travel at speeds far beyond normal warp, much like that of a worm-hole. They are primarily used to travel vast distances in a short length of time. Temporal Stargate jump points can be formed by a specialized tachyon emission. These transwarp holes conduits are known to be disruptive to the subspace, often making it impossible for other ships to engage warp drive in their vicinity. Transwarp conduits can be opened by emitting a specialized high-energy tachyon pulse. Temporal Vortex A time spanning conduit created by the controlled emission of chronometric particles. The temporal vortex is the method of time travel utilized by. The Nekhronn. Singularity Dimensional Portal An artificially created portal utilized by the Nekhronn for interdimensional travel Their leader, the Lord Marshal, commands his troops to overrun worlds and convert their inhabitants into Nekhronn; those who oppose conversion are killed. Was cast out of a religious cult, the Austeres, in punishment for heresy. His family was also killed as punishment for this heresy. Wandering purposelessly through space, he soon reached the edge of what though was the Universe of the Dead-but was in reality Holo Space. On the other side, he saw his dead family rise again. When he came back, stronger than before, he took righteous retribution on the Austeres who had cast him out and killed his family. He fought and killed their commanders, claiming their heads as he did so. Looking in their newly dead eyes, he was overheard to whisper "You keep what you kill." In victory, Covu assumed the new office of Lord Marshal, the one rank that cannot be superseded. After forcing them to bow before him, Covu reorganized the living Austeres into a more regimented-- though still pre military-- society. So different was this society that it begged for a new name and a new place of worship. The Nekhron live upon a hellish, dark section on a dying world-Nekhronn in a remote region the Maveric Universe. It is where the souls of the dead await passage to their final residence in either the Silver City of Hell. The Nekhronn draws their power from the souls and spirits of all those who have ever died and are enthralled into their Holy Order. The Nekhronn believe that when tap into Holospace, they are performing a kind of Necromancy (pronounced /ˈnɛkrɵmænsi/; Olympian/Tauron νεκρομαντία nekromantía) is a form of magic in which the practitioner seeks to summon "operative spirits" or "spirits of divination", for multiple reasons, from spiritual protection to wisdom. The word necromancy derives from the Olympian/Tauron νεκρός (nekrós), "dead", and μαντεία (manteía), "prophecy". Covu termed this new ideological order Necroism. As a powerful testament to it, Necropolis -- a large hall and throne room for the Lord Marshal -- was erected on the tallest mountain of Asylum (later it got incorporated into the Basilica). Covu had seen, firsthand, the beauty that is the holospace-which he understood as the Land or universe of the Dead. So compelling was the sight that he taught that all life elsewhere was "a spontaneous outbreak," an "unguided mistake" that needed correction. The Natural state was death and what came afterward. Covu and all Necromongers were also part of this "grand error," but having seen the truth, they were duty bound to remain alive until the known 'verse was swept clean of all human life. They began their crusade.The new converts have to master pain and if they do they can reach the next step to the ultimate state, which is the “due time”. Only when they die in their “due time”, they can arise in the Underverse. After the purification process they become quarter-dead and very resistent to pain. They have sex but don't procreate. New converts wear robes and their nerves are numbed. The NeKhronn Warriors don't care about clean armor. A damaged armor is a sign of prestige and it's good to show the results of big battles (more damage = higher rank in the society) and it's more honorable to kill with hand weapons than guns. Necromonger Nekhronn weaponry is gravity based. The exhausts of their ships work in reverse thus the dark clouds that appear around their vessels. They have a way of compressing the forces of gravity and utilizing it for an energy source. The Necro Navigators guide the ships, by using their mental acuity to manipulating the glowing orbs. The Conquest Icon is a Imperial Nekhronn fighter delivery system and weapon platform in the form of a massive (over 500 meters tall) statue with three faces looking outward from the top of the statue that resemble past Lord Marshal Baylock. A smaller, less powerful version is often deployed by Nekhronn soldiers to destroy heavily defended enemy positions. Armaments The Icon is easily the most powerful weapon in the Nekhronn arsenal - it is not only used as a psychological weapon in the pre-invasion of a planet and at the beginning of the invasion of that planet. It carries dozens of fighters which are launched right after the Icon's landing. At the end of the planetwide campaign, as the defeated or victorious Nekhronn evacuate, the Icons are used to reduce the planet to a lifeless world of ash. The Icons are heavily armored and it is nearly impossible to damage them, let alone destroy them. edit Usage Conquest Icons are the advance wave of any Nekhronn conquest. They are sent past the soon to be invaded planet in groups, disguised as a passing comet, but when nearing the planet they break up and land on the planet. They land on designated areas of the planet, crushing anything beneath them (which can encompass entire city blocks). They then unleash the first wave of the Imperial Nekhronn Necromonger assault: squadrons of Imperial Nekhronn Necromonger fighter ships. These ships serve to overwhelm or distract the defending forces that could inflict damage on the soon-to-arrive second wave - Warrior Ships carrying the invasion force, and the Basilica, which contains the reigning Lord Marshal, Imperial Nekhronn Necromonger commanders, and other key figures such as the Purifier. The survival of these ships is key to the battle's victory and the survival of Nekhronn society, and so the Necromonger fighters are used as both a screen to keep any dangerous enemies away from them, and they also serve as fodder to distract the same enemies from the important ships. When the battles across the planet end in victory or defeat for the Nekhronn and they prepare to leave, the Conquest Icons serve another purpose. As part of the Ascension Protocol, each Conquest Icon a large energy orb launches from in between the three faces. if the Lord Marshal orders the planet's destruction, the orb slams into the ground below the icon and the energy spreads outward quickly, incinerating all around the Icon for miles as other Icons do so simultaneously. The unfortunate planet is reduced to a lifeless and barren world and the surface burnt to ashes. After the Conquest Icon is activated, it is left on the attacked planet. These imposing statues serve as psychological weapons for the Nekhronn before they attack the next planet or system - the destroyed worlds with only these massive structures remaining spread fear and paranoia throughout nearby worlds. For this reason frightened residents of nearby worlds often refer to Conquest Icons as the "calling card" of the Nekhronn s, and refer to the Nekhronn themselves as simply "The End". edit Anti-Personnel Version A smaller type of Conquest Icon (the size of a staff) is brought into combat by a chosen Nekhronn whose duty is to set it up at powerful enemy positions so that the position can be destroyed. These Nekhronn accomplish (or at least attempt to) their duties with stubborn ferocity. Even if they have been shot several times, they will still try to place the Icons in the designated position before dying. Once placed, the Icon automatically launches a smaller energy orb into the air as its larger cohorts do (by this point the initial Nekhronn attackers are usually defeated, leaving no chance of friendly fire). If a nearby Nekhronn commander gives the order to activate the Icon, the orb will slam into the ground, killing all enemies beneath it (who are usually confused and bewildered by the orb's appearance, and thus immobilized below it). While the orb does not spread out and destroy everything around it in a large radius, it is still extremely deadly to anyone standing approximately ten meters (or less) away from the Icon. Weapons and armor Nekhronn Warriors are armed with a wrist-mounted energy weapon with a much higher rate of fire than a staff weapon. The armored suit worn by a Nekhronn Warrior is bonded to its host. The suit is made of a Kevlar-like woven fiber that absorbs energy, making them impervious to energy weapons such as staff weapons and zats, as well as firearms and explosives, including armor-piercing bullets, C4 explosives, Claymore mines, and even light missiles. The suit is also unaffected by force-fields.Nekhronn has displayed the ability to raise the dead, kill with a touch, fire bolts of lightning and Nekhronn Forces & Weaponry Nekrons are tall, skeletal figures made of a living metal which provides excellent protection in battle and also has a special self-repair effect, which means even heavily damaged Necrons Nekhronn can quickly return to the battle. Psychologically the Necrons Nekhronn are a shadow of their former selves, it is unknown how much independent thought they are capable of. It is mentioned that some Necrons Nekhronn may have retained memories. In any case, the Necron Nekhronn Lords are the only Necron that are known as being sentient Another phenomenon is the unusual withdrawal of Necron forces. If the Necron Nekhronn are greatly losing a battle, their entire force will vanish in a mist. This even includes "dead" Necrons Nekhronn (those who have not yet repaired themselves) and those already engaged in close combat. Because of this, enemy forces like the Imperium have had great difficulty in obtaining Necron artifacts or "corpses" to analyze. Necron Nekhronn Units In the game, Necrons Nekhronn are powerful due to their devastating Gauss weapons and other powerful Wargear, such as Warscythes, The Staff of Light etc {with the release of 5th ed Necron Gauss weapons lost the effectiveness they had in previous editions} and their ability to self-repair. Their biggest weaknesses is their low number of unit types and high points cost. If three-quarters of a Nekhronn force is defeated, the Nekhronn will disappear from the battlefield and lose the battle.1. edit Nekhronn Destroyers • Destroyers are Nekhronn Warriors (specifically Immortals) fused to fast and agile hovercraft platforms. Equipped with Gauss Cannons and sophisticated targeting systems which enable them to fire while moving, Destroyers are ideal for hit-and-run attacks or disrupting enemy flanks. There is a Heavy Destroyer variant, which is armed with the more powerful Heavy Gauss Cannon which is useful for destroying foes with the heavier armor. In Game terms the Nekhronn destroyer is by far one of the army's most powerful units and because of the gauss technology they are ideal for taking out vehicles as well as infantry. edit Necron • Fl Nekhronn who retained their minds after being transferred to their metal bodies, and have been driven insane by the endless solitude in the tombs. They adorn themselves with bloody pieces of skin in a horrible parody of the living. In such a state, they are a terrifying sight to behold. Enemy fighters lose their nerve by just looking at the Flayed Ones. They are quite capable melee fighters, with claws and blades that can flay a man alive in seconds. Flayed Ones also frequently serve as scouts. They can sneak ahead of the main Nekhronn force or even bury themselves in the ground to come out anywhere near other necron units. edit Necron Immortals • Those favored Necrontyr who were among the first to give up their flesh and embrace the metal were rewarded by being Immortals. They are more durable, heavy variants of the Warrior and they wield Gauss Blasters, calibrated for maximum effectiveness against infantry. Immortals are fully capable of taking down vehicles with their Gauss weapons as well. • , Nekhronn as dealing excellent damage to vehicles and normal damage to other unit types; for game mechanics reasons, units in Dark Crusade tend to be specialized against particular unit types. edit Nekhronn Lord • Nekhronn Lords are the commanders of Nekhronn forces, chosen due to being one of the few Nekhronn to retain sentience. They are formidable foes on the battlefield, being quite adept with both ranged and close combat weaponry. Due to their special position as "leaders" in the Nekhronn forces, they are often equipped with special gear. This gear often increases the effectiveness of other Nekhronn around the Lord, such as augmenting their healing factor, or allowing them to teleport to crucial points in a battle; other gear carried can increase the Lord's survivability or his prowess in battle. Nekhronn Lords are also some of the few Nekhronn who keep pieces of memory remaining from their previous lives. Necron Nekhronn Nekhronn Lords are ranked in staged levels of importance, ranging from strike force level bronze lords, to platinum-level overlords. • The Nekhronn Destroyer Lord is another version of the Nekhronn Lord. It is a Nekhronn lord with a destroyer lower body. Nekhronn edit Nekhronn Warriors • Nekhronn Warriors are the backbone of the Nekhronn army. They provide strong fire support with their Gauss Flayers. Their living metal bodies allow them to sustain massive damage and continue functioning. Though being the "foot soldier (Or the troop)" of the Nekhronn , their Gauss weaponry allow them to take on many stronger opponents, including vehicles Nekhronn Wraiths • Wraiths are one of the more sophisticated Nekhronn units. They lack legs or a lower body (except for the spinal cord) and hover over the battlefield, moving at supernatural speeds Nekhronn Tomb Spyders • Tomb Spyders are large, spider-like robots that hover over the field which are normally tasked with maintaining the Nekhronn tomb complexes. They sometimes appear on the battlefield, where they make resilient fighters who have limited ability to augment the healing factor of the "living metal" on nearby Nekhronn . They also can use their internal systems to manufacture Scarabs in the midst of a battle. They also have a particle projector which is as strong as a staff of light. • Staff of Light • The Staff of Light is a weapon that is only carried by the Nekhronn Lord. It has great melee potential, and is even capable of ranged attacks. The Staff of Light is a highly effective assault weapon, functioning in a similar way to modern Imperial power weapons. As much a status symbol as a weapon, only a Nekhronn Lord will ever carry one and it symbolizes its authority (not that symbolism is really needed by a soulless army of automatons; regardless it's impressive and powerful). • ecron Pylon o Pylons are enormous ground based defense platforms that are capable of taking down spacecraft and ground units alike. Pylons have been seen erected on only the most desolate of worlds, suggesting that they are installed in the last stages of a planet's harvesting. The Necrons also seem to teleport them into position along with very large attack forces, to act as super-heavy siege weapons, often being employed against Titans and fortresses. They could also be markers of some sort, and are commonly recorded as sending out signals and energy into the deepest regions of the galaxy. In the video game Dark Crusade, they are explained as cosmic radiation beacons that even kill the bacteria, harvesting the entire biomass of the scourged planet. o A hit from a Pylon's energy weapon is sufficient to breach any manner of physical shields and energy fields, instantly slaying infantry and inflicting catastrophic damage on all but the most durable of vehicles. o Pylons are the only Necron unit not to appear in the Necron Codex, but instead appear in the Apocalypse Codex. edit Living Metal Living Metal, also called Nekhronn dermis, is the basis of Nekhronn Necron technology. It is extremely durable and can dynamically restructure itself to change shape or to adapt to an outside effect to resist it, as well as having the capability to mend itself when damaged. The physical shells that contain the C'tan are made from it, as are the metal bodies of Necron troops and vehicles, including starships. It can be imbued with gauss or phase technologies and thus incorporated into some of the Necron weaponry, the C'tan Phase Sword and C'tan Phase Knife also use similar technology. Literally, the name Necrodermis means "corpse skin" (from Greek νεκρος as discussed earlier, and δερμις dermis). The Necrodermis represented in the table-top game as a special rule granted to necron units. Based on the roll of a die, a dead Necron may come back to life. Furthermore, close-combat attacks of certain units with weapons made of the living metal are more powerful against tanks and armor. The C'tan are encased in Necrodermis upon their physical manifestation, resulting in a trapping of a horrific amount of energy. On the battlefield, if this Necrodermis is somehow ruptured or broken, either by means of weaponry or accident, the C'tan encapsulated inside the Necrodermis will escape, resulting in a massive release of this energy. This creates a blast with a large radius, damaging nearby Necrons and enemies alike. When a C'tan is destroyed in this manner its essence will return to a Necron tomb world and reform into its god-like form of pure energy, before taking on a new Necrodermis shell. In the table-top game, this is represented as though it were an explosion, damaging those units arount the C'tan. edit References